Loki: Lost
by SophieO'Shaunessy
Summary: Shaunna is married to Loki 2 years after the NYC attack. After an accidental separation, she is forced to team up with their enemies in hopes to find Loki again. OFC, Loki, Tony Stark, Avengers
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day in Asgard and I hate to say it, but lOki was right, they really do hate him here. I didn't believe that the sweet, super smart, man God, that I've decided to love could be so disliked and untrusted in his own home.

We only came here because I begged to. I wanted the baby to be born in Asgard, near his immortal family in hopes that it would somehow counteract just how mortal our son would be. From the moment we crossed the rainbow bridge, there has been nothing but negative comments from everyone we meet. One woman actually pulled me aside to ask if I was beng held against my will. When I assured her that I was indeed not kidnapped and that he was actually my husband, her grey eyes widened in disbelief and she walked away muttering something about doom.

Right now we're in Loki's old chamber (that's room to you normies), the one he grew up in before he moved out and got his own castle. It's dark with a vast bed, heavily blanketed in his favourite green, and shelves upon shelves of books beyond ancien line the walls: some propped up by the occasional glass vial full of glowing liquids long forgotten.

LoLo's pacing is driving me crazy, that's why I'm writing. He keeps muttering something to himself in the old language- a spell perhaps? I know better than to meddle when he's in a tizzy. Anyway, I'm glad to be writing, it gives me glorious purpose. Loki believes that words are one's greatest power, that's why he gave me this little book in the first place. I believe, that I mated with a demi-god so I'll be part of history whether I like it or not, so I'd rather my story be told correctly than messed up by the people who think they know everything.

"But gods do not have history. They have story. And that is something a writer always has the prerogative to twist."- at least that's what Loki says.

I sound pretty pathetic right now, Loki this and Loki that, but he's really all I've got right now. Most of my friends abandoned me when I started seeing him because they thought he was a total nutter. And now that I'm here in this totally new place, I'm even more clingy than before, I just can't help it.

This waiting seems forever- I suppose when you're immortal, time means nothing. We're waiting to have an audience with his parents, he wishes to introduce me properly. I can only hope it goes better than when he met _my _parents... oi! He tried his best, he really did, but that didn't stop them from freaking out.

"Shaunna, isn't this the guy who attacked New York with a bunch of lizard people?" my mom noticed, darn I had so hoped she wouldn't.

"Chithuri." He corrected as politely as anyone can correct such a thing.

Then the whole 'Why do you always bring home psychopaths?' 'Isn't he like a billion years older than you?' 'He's immortal, who do you think you are, Bella Swan?' thing started. Just when things were starting to calm down, Loki popped in, all smiles and said 'You forgot to mention beastiality...' He is the god of mischief afterall, he couldn't help himself. Still, I smacked him along side the head for being a twit. He doesn't usually appreciate that sort of thing.

The next thing I knew, he had me pinned against the wall saying 'Never do that again.' in his coldest voice. My dad had had enough and screamed for both of us to get out of his house, so I grabbed Loki's hand and we both left without a word. - That's the day we conceived. I remember because I get totally turned on when he pins me against walls, and when you make a baby with a demi-god, you know.

Well, to finish my story, my parents now at least tolerate him. They didn't want to lose me so they had to just accept that he's not bad, just possibly a bit misguided and misunderstood. It took a while to explain that our violence is just how we communicate sometimes, and that I'm more prone to it than he is. But yeah, they have to love him now, he gave them a grandbaby.

Goodnight.

* * *

Ok, so maybe not goodnight. I can't sleep. It's almost morning, I can feel the light of day creeping slowly up through the curtains. The fear in my husband's dreams is enough to keep anyone awake. When he is particularly worried, his magicks go haywire, causing him to replicate at random, and things around him to explode, not to mention the occasional fire. Tonight has been one of those nights. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped myself around him and hummed lullabies in hopes that it would help. It seemed to because he is calm now. I suppose nobody want's to think of their silver tongued prince of Asgard like that, but it's my reality. There's a lot more to him than mischief...

I must stop writing before he awakes, we have a big day today.


	2. Chapter 2

What a terribly eventful day! Not long after Loki woke up, yet another servant came to escort us to meet with Queen Figga, and explained very nervously, that the All Father Odin would not meet me until after I had the child. He seemed to think the whole thing was a scheme of Loki's to somehow claim the throne. This servant's name was Lars. He led us down an immaculately empty marble corridor which went directly to the throne room. We stood outside the large dark wooden doors, awaiting our cue.  
I took a deep breath and stared up at him, catching those hypnotically green eyes.  
"What do you have to fear? I'm on your side, and I'm the bad guy. Remember?" he said with a slight smile, but I could tell he was a little apprehensive himself. He tucked a loose bit of hair behind my ear and kissed me until the light shone on us from between he now opened doors before us as Lars said "She is ready now."  
Loki whispered in my ear "Stay one step behind me, and let me do the talking."  
Of course, I did my best to obey, this was his territory, I assumed he knew what he was doing. Silently, we walked into the throne room where Queen Frigga, my mother in law, sat in a tall golden chair, dressed in teh best clothing Asgard- and probably all nine realms, had to offer.  
As she stood, Loki bowed his head and I, having spent many-a-summer at the Renaissance Faire, knew that I should curtsy. And I have an awesome curtsy if I do say so myself.  
"Rise child and have the presentation of thyself. What by thy name?"  
I righted my posture and was about to make my reply when Loki quickly did it for me.  
"Her name is Shaunna." I had already forgotten that I was to let him speak. Oops.

Frigga opened her mouth to speak again but loki cut her off "Yes, she is of Midgard."  
"Loki, I would appreciate it if thou wouldst allow me to form my questions before answering them." It was interesting to hear the differences in their speech. The thousands of years in generation gap. If you considered how old Frigga was, she was pretty hip, speaking as if it was all of 1590...  
"Yes, of course mother."

She began to circle us, quietly inspecting. I unconsciously moved closer to Loki and took his hand. The Queen, mere inches away from my face was squinting judgingly into my eyes. Loki squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile.

"And what, dear girl, art thou wearing? -eh!" She put a finger to Loki's mouth, cutting him off before he could utter a sound. "Let her speak for herself son."  
I looked down. What WAS I wearing? I must have looked like an absolute beggar to her!

"My apologies, your majesty. I came dressed for comfort for our journey from ear- Midgard. This is considered normal where I come from."I was blushing in shame of my jeans and black v-neck t-shirt. What had I been thinking?

"It is true then, that thou art with child? Loki's child?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at my gigantic belly. Way to point out the obvious.  
"Yes, your majesty. It is true. We were married on Midgard-" I felt the overwhelming need to ensure her that my baby was no bastard. I'm fairly certain bastards don't get put into the line of succession.  
She looked at Loki, touched his face gently, but it somehow seemed rather forceful, and kissed his cheek. "My dear boy, I like her not. Do away with her, and the throne shalt be thine."  
My eyes seriously were this close to popping out of my head!

"I will do no such thing! We will find our own throne." He said as he stepped even closer to me.  
"Thou hast brought home a mortal. Thou hast disgraced all of Asgardia. If thou shalt not do it, I shall." She pulled a dagger out of her hair and lunged herself towards me. I squealed like a baby squirrel. Thank gods Loki stepped in the way and grabbed her wrist, stopping the dagger just inches from my chest.

"You will do no such thing either. She is mortal, she will die, but now is not her time."  
"Thou truly doth love her. My dear, I never thought i would see the day- Thou hath passed the test!" Her eyes lit up as she smiled and did a little happy bounce that I didn't think she would have been capable of. But I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hold up! YOu would kill me to prove he was being honest? What kind of mother- what kind of QUEEN are you?! Why on earth wouldn't you just believe him?"

"Tis quite simple really, 'tis because he is Loki." She turned and walked back to her throne. "And you dear, standing up to me? I like thee much. Thou mayest stay."

"Gee thanks." I was more than a bit peeved, but hey, she liked me.

"Howe'er thou needest some more appropriate garments. I shall have no princess of Asgard wearing that. You are both dismissed. Princess Shaunna, there shall be a feast in thine honour tomorrow evening. I shall send the Lady Sif to help you prepare."

We turned around and walked out as silently as possible. When the doors shut behind us, Loki picked me up and spun me. "You did it, you glorious woman, you did it!" Apparently Frigga was a hard one to win over. And hey, he's right, I AM pretty glorious. :)

Of course, we were both ready to go back to his chamber and have some alone time (not like that though, I'm 9 months pregnant! Totally over that right now!). But, there was a beautiful woman standing in his doorway semi-menacingly, she grinned when she saw me.

"May I introduce to you the ever-unwelcome Lady Sif." Loki said, giving her a snarl.

"It's nice to meet you Shaunna." She said obviously doing her best not to fight Loki in front of me, though I'm sure that won't last long.

"You're beautiful! From Loki's stories I always pictured much different."

She shot him a look and said "Well, I used to be blonde until Loki-"

"Oh no! The black suits you! You're stunning!"

"Thank you. And you're..." She searched for the right words, "You're actually quite above Loki's usual standards! There's got to be something wrong with you... Turn into a goblin at night? Really a man? Breasts look like dried up slugs?" I shook my head, giggling. "NO? Nothing? Well then, that settles it, you must be crazy!" I guess she had me on that one!

"Forgive me for interrupting this riveting bit of girl talk," Loki interjected, "but why are you here Sif? I thought you would stay away until tomorrow."

"It's nice to see you too. I'm here to get your woman dressed her part before she has to be presented to everyone. I brought some of my clothes." How had I missed the basket sitting in the doorway?

We went into the room and commenced the trying on of her many gowns, things she deemed useless to a warrior. That was fine and dandy with me, I'd take them all! Except there was one problem. The darn baby belly. Nothing fit. We laughed trying to pull clothes down over the bump, and then trying to get me unstuck from the ones that did go over it. And then Sif realized she had the perfect solution.

"Oh no! I can't wear that!" She was holding up a yellow two piece outfit that looked like something I Dream of Genie would have worn... That's right, a belly shirt! Sure to show off just how huge I really look. But, it was really my last resort so I tried it on. It fit once I figured out where all of the capes belonged (there are three!). It would actually be pretty cool if it wasn't flaunting my stretch marks, but Sif and Loki both assured me that I looked beautiful. Don't piss off the pregnant girl right? Oh well, I figure they don't often agree on anything so I'll let it go.

Loki's been sitting on the floor, stuck in his books since Sif left. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. I wish he didn't ignore me so much while we're here, but I guess he has more important prince like things to do. Oh well, it's time for this princess (OMG I'M A PRINCESS!) to get some sleep. Another, and possibly longer, day awaits me tomorrow.


End file.
